


You are my anchor

by GayAndNaps



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, screaming in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndNaps/pseuds/GayAndNaps
Summary: Hope and Lizzie have helped each other a lot during the past few weeks, they have gotten close but none of them is ready to admit her feelings to the other. But maybe this time they will ?





	You are my anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! I was requested this one shot on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy :) (TW: One of the character is having an episode)

It was the end of the afternoon and Hope started to feel it, the feeling of suffocation, that need to release everything. She had had a rough week, and she had not had time to see Lizzie. Both girls had gotten pretty close since the pageant, they understood each other, and the blonde had been very helpful regarding Hope's crises.

But right now, she was nowhere in sight. Hope was stuck in that classroom. Walls started to tremble, the tables too, people started noticing and she knew it was not good. She asked to go to the bathroom and as soon as the teacher said yes, she ran out. Her destination, however, was not the bathroom, she was heading to the woods.

On her way there, she bumped into MG, she asked him to find Lizzie and tell her to meet her at 'their usual spot'. Before MG could even ask something, she was already gone. She needed to be fast if she wanted to keep the building safe and not hurt someone.

After a few more minutes of running, she was finally there. She tried to take her breath but she could not do it, she knew the only way of calming herself was to scream. So she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could, releasing in the meantime a massive amount of magic.

« Wow, and you didn't even wait for me ? », Lizzie said from behind her.

« We wouldn't want me to make the whole school explode now would we ? », she asked still a little out of breath.

« I guess not... »

« Where were you ? »

« My dad needed me to give a tour, I told you that last week, remember ? But I came as soon as I saw the walls shake, I think MG tried to tell me you were here but I was already on my way so I didn't really listen. »

« You really are something else... », Hope chuckled.

« Yeah but that's why you love me. », Lizzie said confidentely before realizing what she had just said. 

The blonde could really not hold her tongue. They had never discussed this before, they both had feelings for the other but none of them had made a move yet, too afraid of rejection. Their friendship was still fresh and they did not want to ruin everything so they just enjoyed the other's presence as friends. Of course, everyone around them had noticed the looks, and how they hugged a little too long to be just that, but they knew those girls could be stubborn so no one said a word about it.

« ...Because we're such great friends », the taller girl tried to save.

« Yeah... We are... », an awkward silence settled between them. Talking about the other as 'just friend' was getting harder and harder, they both longed to be more. « And you've been amazing, I don't know how I would have handled those episodes if it wasn't for you. Over the last few weeks, you've became my anchor so, thank you. », she said sincerely while approaching the blonde.

« You're mine too, Hope. Since the pageant, my episodes have gotten less violents and I think you have something to do with that. You were there every time, and you talked me out of it. You managed to do that in only a short span of time while it took years for Josie or my parents. So remember that, Hope Mikealson, you really are special. », she smiled.

They joined hands, and their faces were just a few inches appart from each other. They were so close... All it would take was for one of them to make a move.

They stared at each others eyes, admiring the others beauty, until finally, Hope grabbed Lizzie's neck and kissed her. At that moment, everything stopped, it felt so right. For the shorter girl, it felt like the first time Lizzie took her to scream into the woods, all the feelings that were in that kiss were a proof of that, and all the leaf flying around them too. Except this time, what she felt was happiness and love.

She was finally able to show the other girl how she felt without even using words.

« I wanted to do that for a while now. », she said to the other girl when they parted.

« Me too. »

They smiled at each other and decided to head back to the school, holding hands and being happy. They both knew they would not ever feel alone in that moment, they had each other and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought ! Also you can send me requests on Tumblr: @gayandnaps and Twitter: @gayandnaps


End file.
